


Saria's New Mammet

by AlphinaudFTW



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, I can't tell if it's working, I want to write, I'm writing small drabbles to get the courage to go write Nameday, Relationship is teased, but I don't, if you can even call it that, it looked bigger in the document, please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphinaudFTW/pseuds/AlphinaudFTW
Summary: Whilst waiting for Lady Iceheart, it seems Estinien's got something small and adorable to hide.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur & Estinien Wyrmblood, Alphinaud Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light & Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 26





	Saria's New Mammet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. The first thing I'm doing is looking over my planned plot for Nameday. 
> 
> The next thing I'm doing is writing this.

"There, that should hold," the sly dragoon smiles as Alphinaud gazes rather intently at the campfire. The fire burning from it is a purple, a result of the pelt draped upon it, most likely. He shivers slightly, though not because his outfit does not protect him from the cold - he has Tataru to thank for that. It is because he recalls quite vividly having to fetch the lumber and start the fire in a snowy wasteland that he is unsettled by the sight. Fortunate then, that the fire only served to provide more warmth as the trio awaited the arrival of Lady Iceheart, or at least they hoped. If their plan to bring about peace between man and dragon was going to work, they would need to petition her aid. Alphinaud looks to Estinien, the older Elezen as he merely stands in the snow, shifting from time to time.

Alphinaud blinks, turning to look at his fellow Scion, Saria. The Miqo'te sat down next to him without him noticing, a likely result from her training in many trades. His gaze lingers on her for a brief moment, before looming over the snow plagued lands of the Coerthas Western Highlands. "Do you think she'll come?" He finds the words escaping his lips out of the blue, and he blinks. Estinien offers nothing, though he wasn't surprised that Saria remained silent as usual. Saria turns her gaze to the fire, as if examining it intently, before looking back to him. A reassuring nod is all it takes for a relieved smile to cross the boy's features.

* * *

Time seems to be run _agonizingly_ slow after that. It isn't until Estinien seems to be disgruntled by something small hidden in the snow that Alphinaud finally escapes his daze, curiosity taking over. "What?" Estinien barks, though he only receives a blink from the pair eyeing him curiously. "Are you struggling, Estinien?" Alphinaud asks politely, though he receives an irritable grunt from the dragoon. "No, not at all," he says, or at least until a frustrated stomp into the snow ultimately reveals what had the brooding man upset in the first place. Alphinaud cannot help but stare in a mixture of shock, curiosity, and _horror_ at what he sees before him. The mammet is small, but the resemblance to him is so strikingly similar that they'd practically be replicas if the clothing weren't his old ones. 

"Is that..?" Alphinaud chokes out, and Estinien nods. A defeated sigh escapes the man's lips as he sits down with them, though Saria remains as silent as ever. "That Tataru insisted I keep it. Not that I wanted to, obviously," Estinien shrugs, "I've been trying to figure out how to get rid of it." A sigh escapes Alphinaud's lips as he nods in agreement, "I could've sworn I had those _things_ disappear." The mammet seems to be pouting at them, before it quietly makes its way over to Saria, the only one that hasn't insulted the minion yet. Her gaze is drawn to it, and the two seem to have quickly engaged in a staring contest as Saria levels herself with the minion.

"Uh..." Estinien utters, watching the two stare wordlessly at each other. He's slightly surprised the minion hasn't done its signature pose of pointing in a commanding manner yet. Funny he should think that, because it's at that moment that the mammet endeavors to do so. This ultimately results in the mammet gently pressing on Saria's nose in the process. She blinks, and the two Elezen find themselves holding their breaths in slight fear as to what Saria might do, considering how often she endeavors to hide her true thoughts and feelings. Yet, it's not what they expected as Saria returns to her original position, an expression of recognition adorning her features. She looks directly at Estinien with her practically signature blank expression, slowly - and gently - picking up the minion as her gaze never leaves the two Elezen staring at her. 

She wraps one arm around the surprised mammet to hold him in place, using her other so that she can play with the ahoge with her pointer finger. "Er, Saria..?" Alphinaud stammers, and it's difficult to tell whether or not the pink on his cheeks is from her actions or the cold. Estinien quirks a brow, though the expression is hidden behind his helmet. Nevertheless, he knows they can tell. Saria's gaze turns to Estinien, who seems to lean back slightly. "You don't have to stare at me so creepily! You can keep it, you know," Estinien seems to be on edge, "Tataru wanted to give it to you, but she didn't know how you'd feel, all things considered..." Saria smiles, though the intent is unknown.

"Good, I didn't have the intention to give it back." Alphinaud and Estinien blink as her expression is fond, gazing at the minion in her arms. The Alphinaud minion takes note of this, smiling, swaying, and seemingly giggling as Saria strokes its hair. The mammet looks both Elezen in the eye, before sticking its tongue out teasingly. Alphinaud sputters slightly, though Estinien grits his teeth. "Did that little scrap of metal stick its tongue out at me!?" He spits, though Saria shakes her head.

"It's mine now, Estinien!" She grins, and a sigh of defeat escapes the man. "Right, so it is," Estinien grumbles, leaning backwards as Alphinaud's gaze alternates between the three rather quickly. The mammet seems quite pleased with having outwitted the dragoon. After all, it is now within the safe clutches of Saria. She holds the mammet to her cheek, to which the mammet will rub its own cheek against hers affectionately, before sticking its tongue out at the boy it resembles. Alphinaud averts his gaze as the mammet now sits on Saria's shoulder.

Estinien has the audacity to lean over to Alphinaud and whisper. "Hey, maybe she'll do that to you someday." The glare he receives from the younger man is soul piercing.

**Author's Note:**

> LALALALALA
> 
> Y'know, shortly after this I captioned the blanket vine thing to be Saria, followed by Alphinaud, followed by Alisaie and basically, inspiration works in mysterious ways but it never comes to me when I want it to


End file.
